¿Temor Irracional?
by SetsukaSachiko25
Summary: Y es que aquel temor irracional, había salido a flote después de una experiencia cuando era solo un niño. Ese recuerdo, era lo que por las noches le impedía el sueño. Y a veces sonaban ilógico para muchos, pero para el ojiazul tenía mucho sentido. Era algo que nadie sabía más que él. -Este drabble participa en el reto "Temor enfermizo" del foro Inazuma Eleven-


¡Mina! ¡Ohayo, Kochiwa o Konbawa! ¿Qué tal están querida gente del FF? Yo muy bien. Bueno, esta vez, traigo un pequeño drabble. Sin más que decirles por el momento, demos paso a la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven aquí mencionados, no son de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Level-5. Solo es de mi propiedad la joven de cabellos rosados y ojos rojizos claro aquí mencionada.

**Notas:**

-Este drabble participa en el reto "Temor Enfermizo" del foro Inazuma Eleven.

-Posible aparición de OC [Como personaje secundario]

**Entomofobia:** Miedo a los insectos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sus ojos azulados se abrieron de golpe mientras su respiración comenzaba a hacerse irregular. El ritmo de su corazón comenzó a ser cada vez más rápido hasta al punto, de poder afirmar que en cualquier momento, este podría detenerse. Y es que, lo que pensaba que sería un día normal, se había convertido en la mayor pesadilla de su vida. Lo que muchos pensaban que era un miedo irracional y sin sentido, para él era un martirio que jamás acabaría. Algo que lo perseguiría siempre, sin importar al lugar que fuera. Los dos chicos que lo acompañaban, detuvieron su caminar al ver que su amigo no iba detrás de ellos. Marco le observó con curiosidad mientras Fidio le miraba lleno de confusión. Se preguntaban, ¿Qué era lo que había visto el centrocampista que lo mantenía congelado? Era un parque común y corriente a su parecer. Pero, Gianluca estaba tan pálido como si hubiese visto algún fantasma.

-¿Gianluca?-Exclamo el chico de cabellos rojizos mientras arqueaba la ceja.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Vamos a entrar a un parque? -Contesto Gianluca tratando de sonar normal mientras sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

-Así es. Les dijimos a Angelo y Giorgio que los veríamos aquí.-Respondió Fidio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- ¿No lo recuerdas? Te lo repetimos más de una vez.

-¿Hay algún problema?-Pregunto Marco esta vez mientras que el castaño se quedaba absorto.

Y es que aquel temor irracional, había salido a flote después de una experiencia cuando era solo un niño. Ese recuerdo, era lo que por las noches le impedía el sueño. Y a veces sonaban ilógico para muchos, pero para el ojiazul tenía mucho sentido. Era algo que nadie sabía más que él. Esa era la razón por la que no podía entrar ahí.

*Inicio Flashback*

Un pequeño castaño de ojos azules, corría alegremente mientras jugaba con una joven de cabellos rosados y ojos rojizos claro. Sus risas acompañadas del canto de las aves y la brisa veraniega, hacían de la escena, una bastante tierna e inocente. Después de tantos juegos, decidieron descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol, alejados un tanto de sus padres. No había peligros cerca, era solo un parque. Así que no había nada que temer. Pero en lugar de sentarse debajo de la refrescante sombra, ambos subieron al árbol y se sentaron en una de las tantas ramas, a pesar de que el chico no estaba tan seguro de que pudiese soportar el peso de ambos.

-Oye, Gianluca, es bueno que las vacaciones estén por iniciar, ¿No?-Exclamo la joven de cabellos rosados mientras veía como unas cuantas flores caían del árbol.

-Sí, así es. Tendremos más tiempo para jugar.-Respondió Gianluca sonriendo mientras en el fondo está nervioso. De repente, un zumbido se escuchó cerca.- ¿Escuchaste eso?

-¿Qué cosa? Gianluca.-Respondió curiosa la pelirrosada mientras el chico le indicaba silencio.-No sé de qué hablas, yo no escucho nada.

Volvió a escucharse aquel zumbido y el castaño pidió nuevamente silencio por parte de su amiga. Entonces se dieron cuenta de dónde provenía aquel zumbido. Poco a poco, su mirada se dirigió hacia la rama del árbol. Un pequeño panal de abejas emergía y parecía que con un pequeño movimiento este caería al suelo. Ambos se encontraban cerca de él, por lo que decidieron descender. Mala idea en cuanto intentaron bajar y escapar de la rama, pues esta se desprendió del árbol y ambos cayeron al suelo con gran velocidad. Y eso no fue todo, el pequeño panal se desprendió cayendo justo en medio de ambos. Por ende, las abejas comenzaron a perseguirlos. Los gritos de ambos no tardaron en oírse. No había lugar a donde escapar. De repente, en su carrera, Gianluca tropezó y cayó cerca de un hormiguero. Las hormigas no tardaron en defenderse y comenzaron a subirse encima del pequeño.

*Fin flashback*

Aun en su cuerpo, podía sentir aquella sensación tan horrible. Podía sentir como las hormigas subían por su cuerpo y le propiciaban pequeñas mordidas mientras las abejas le picaban por todas partes con sus aguijones, suministrando un dolor tan profundo que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Fidio y Marco le observaron sin imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de Zanardi. Desde aquel día, un temor por los insectos había iniciado dentro de él. Con tan solo divisar a alguno, el pánico le invadía completamente y salía corriendo del lugar, buscando alejarse lo suficiente. Porque presentía un peligro inevitable que no quería volver a experimentar. Pero, después de todo, tendría que vencer su fobia, ¿No? Después de todo, no estaría toda el tiempo corriendo por su vida, cada vez que viera a un pequeño insecto o incluso, casi al borde del llanto al tenerlo a escasos centímetros de él. Un pequeño suspiro brotó de los labios del italiano, para negar levemente. Tenía que empezar por sacar ese recuerdo de su mente.

-Hey, Gianluca, ¿Me oyes?-Pregunto Fidio pasando su mano frente al rostro del nombrado. Desde hace un buen rato le estaban hablando pero este tenía la mirada perdida y no daba respuesta.- ¿Gianluca?

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?-Musito Gianluca y notó la preocupación en el rostro de sus amigos.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Mejor dicho, ¿Qué te sucede a ti? Te hemos estado hablando desde hace un buen rato.-Exclamo Marco y el castaño parpadeó un par de veces-¿Seguro que estas bien?

-…-Gianluca dudo unos minutos pero después asintió levemente. El temor aun le invadía pero tenía que hacerle frente esta vez.-Sí, no se preocupen.

-Bueno, pues, siendo así…-Dijo Fidio sonriendo levemente para reanudar el paso.-Hay que apresurarse para llegar con los chicos.

-Vamos, Gianluca.-Finalizo Marco y el nombrado asintió para caminar junto sus dos compañeros. Estaba decidido, hoy lo haría sin excusa alguna, aunque sabía que tomaría tiempo para poder cumplir con aquella meta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bien, esta es la primera vez que hago un fic con esta temática, así que no puedo decirles mucho –gota estilo anime-. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Matta ne! ¡Yatze!


End file.
